Loving The Pirate, Loving A Human
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: AU and film spoilers. Scroop is cared for by a woman named Ophelia. As she nurses him back to health, a romance that goes beyond class and species begins to bloom. Scroop/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Pain enveloped him, even the idea of opening his eyes seemed too strenuous. Well, the pain did mean that he wasn't dead, and his curiosity to see where he was was beginning to overcome the pain. Slowly, and surely, he opened his eyes.

He was in a bed, a very comfortable one actually. He wasn't used to a comfortable bed, especially one with feathered pillows and clean linens. His finest bedding was the hammock he had aboard the RLS Legacy. The wallpaper was red and gold stripes, there was a wardrobe in one corner of the room, and a table next to bed, where a pitcher and basin sat.

"Oh thank goodness, you've woken up."

He looked towards the door and saw a woman, probably no older than 27, framed in the doorway. She wore a pale, yellow dress with lace trimmings and her blonde hair was tied by a single pink ribbon.

"Where am I?"

The woman closed the door and moved closer to the bed. "In my home. Or rather my parents home. This was my older brother's room, God rest him."

"What...planet?"

"Triss."

"I thought that I had died."

The woman smiled. "I don't blame you. When I had seen you fall from such a height, I thought you a goner. Thankfully, you had landed in a cart of hay. Had that not been there..."

"I fell?"

"Yes, sir. You had."

"Where had I fallen from?"

"It may sound absurd, sir, but...you'd fallen from the sky."

It didn't sound too absurd to him. The last thing he remembered was preparing to kill that damnable Jim Hawkins and then falling, rather floating, through the galaxy towards his death.

When he tried to move, the pain surged through him and he groaned. The woman pushed him gently against the pillow.

"Rest, sir. Your fall was not the only thing that had been broken; so had your right claw and you've also bruised many areas of your body."

It was then that he realized that his right claw was resting in a sling and that his red skin had been darkened slightly with brown and purple bruises.

"Did you treat my injuries?" He asked.

The woman chuckled. "Goodness, no. I've kept vigil, mind you, but I'm much more accustomed to nursing colds and fevers. The only injury I've ever treated is when I've cut my arm. A doctor has come to see you and he set your arm and applied proper medications to your bruises and scrapes."

He shrugged, but was able to make sure he didn't move too much. "Still, you looked over me. I owe you my thanks."

Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks became crimson in color. "Thank you, sir." She lifted her eyes and met his face. "If you don't mind my asking, could you tell me your name?"

"It's Scroop. I'm an orphan since birth, so no cause for a last name."

"You've my sympathies, Mr. Scroop."

"Now, may I ask your name?"

"It's Ophelia. Ophelia Holland."


	2. Chapter 2

After checking on Scroop, Ophelia went downstairs to find him some breakfast. Her father, Edward, was already sitting at the breakfast table and enjoying his meal, while her mother, Sylvia, stirred a pot of broth.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"Well enough, Papa. I've learned that his name is Scroop. Unfortunately, no last name was given. He was orphaned at birth."

Sylvia frowned and shook her head. "The poor man."

"He's an unusual creature. I've never seen his kind before."

"Very few humans are granted the sight of a spab."

"A spab?" Ophelia repeated.

"A cross breed between a spider and a crab. A rare species, but certainly not unheard of. Like all hybrids of the alien race, spabs have great difficulty finding employment and most resort to begging or piracy."

"I'm sure that Mr. Scroop isn't a pirate. A unfortunate man, maybe even a beggar. Not a pirate though."

"My little Phelia, you are too quick to trust him." Edward mumbled.

"Well, pirate or not, he's injured and in need of help. I just came to find him something to eat. "

Sylvia smiled and poured some of the soup into the bowl. "I figured he'd be hungry. It's best to start with something light."

Ophelia took the bowl from her mother and turned to go back upstairs, when Edward took a gentle hold on her wrist.

"Leave your locket on the table." Edward said.

"Papa, he's hurt. Even if he is a pirate, he ca-"

"Leave it here, Ophelia."

Ophelia sighed and laid the bowl on the table, and then unfastened her gold locket that held a picture of her brother and laid it on the table. She then gathered up the bowl again and stormed upstairs.

"My love, Ophelia is an excellent judge of character."

"Nonetheless, pirates can deceive young women easily. With her nearing spinsterhood, Ophelia will be drawn to his charm like a bee is to pollen."

Upstairs, Ophelia was feeding Scroop the soup. He was still weak, but seemed extremely grateful for something to eat. It took a few moments before Scroop chose to speak.

"You aren't wearing your locket, Miss Holland."

"I left it downstairs. The chain was loose."

"I'm not trusted, am I? Your parents think poorly of me, don't they? I'm sure you think the same."

"No, Mr. Scroop, I don't. My father believes that you are a pirate. He thought that you would possibly steal my locket."

Scroop sighed. "Your father is right to believe that I'm a pirate. I am. I'm not asking for your trust, because I'll leave as soon as I've mended. Meanwhile, I won't be taking nothing that isn't mine. I owe it to you, Miss Holland and to your parents, to set aside what I know."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
